customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max (Jirou in Japan) is one of the Legendary Robo Commanders and a very important character of the series that appears in Custom Robo (Nintendo 64), Custom Robo V2, Custom Robo GX, and Custom Robo (GameCube) (albeit as a simulation in the last one). As a running gag, he is always referred to as the "Second Best Commander" (much to his chagrin) as he has never won against Mammoru, his eternal rival and close friend. That being said, he is an excellent commander that rarely loses. He also seems to care about Yurie, Mammoru's younger sister, often trying to convince her to stay out of trouble during the events of V2. His primary robo of choise is Metal Bear, but he also used Neo Metal Bear in GX. In addition, he has a fondness for the Rayfall Gun. Custom Robo (N64) In Custom Robo (N64), he appears after Yurie is sent to the hospital (probably to check up on her). There he meets the Hero of the game. Seeing that he has great potential, Max decides to challenge the Hero to a battle to test his strength. The Hero manages to beat him in battle. The two of them later battle during the Great Robo Cup Preliminaries in the final round. Living up to his name, Max loses to the Hero and gets 2nd Place in the tournament. The two of them meet for a final time near the end of the Great Robo Cup. He loses again and then wishes the hero good luck against the final opponents. Custom Robo V2 Max plays a larger role in Custom Robo V2, appearing on Day 5 of the New Journey mode testing out the Robo Doc's Battle Simulator. The Hero of V2 and his friends immediately recognize his as the "Second Best Commander" and a finalist of the Great Robo Cup from last year (the events of Custom Robo (N64)). After hearing that Max is an Alumni of the Takuma Academy, Genta attempts to have Max act as a recommendation to get into the academy. Max agrees to do so if the Hero can beat Mammoru, Max's rival. He manages to do so and the heroes manage to get accepted into the academy. Max decides to stick around and even helps Takuma out by acting as one of the opponents of the V Commander Exam the Hero has to take. After the three manage to pass the exam, Max asks the Hero to represent the academy during the Marine Park Festival. The Hero accepts and wins the tournament. After seeing large amounts of commanders under the influence of hypnotism, Max decides to join the Hero in stopping Goliath from rising in power. However, he is beaten by Rouga and is captured. He is then forced to fight against the Hero while underneath the effects of hypnotism. The Hero manages to beat him, but Max manages to survive the effects of the illegal part he was using. After the Hero defeats Goliath, Max decides to show the Hero the Grand Battles. Max participates in some of these battles, but ultimately loses to the Hero once more. Custom Robo GX Max appears in Custom Robo GX as a minor character, stopping Koushirou from creating a large commotion. After driving him away (and being referred to as the "Second Best Commander"), Max tells the Hero of GX Koushirou's backstory. Basically, the three of them (Koushirou, Max, and Mammoru) were the best of friends when growing up. After Koushirou's father died in an accident, he had to find a job to support him and his sickly mother. Essentially, he wanted to become stronger. Even after defeating Mammoru, Koushirou felt that he didn't have enough power, so he left the country to train on his own. After he returned, he managed to win the Great Robo Cup, but he doesn't seem like the old Koushirou that everyone knew. It is later mentioned by Khan, the European Champion, that the three friends met him in Europe. Max got 2nd Place in the European Robo Cup, living up to his name. He later appears in the A-Rank Tournaments. He later appears in the Great Robo Cup. He loses to the Hero again, but later cheers him on during the Grand Finals. After the Hero wins the Cup, Max congratulates him for his fantastic work. Yusuke then makes a joke that Max doesn't need to worry about being the "Second Best Commander" anymore as he placed in 8th Place. Needless to say, Max didn't find the joke funny. Max later participates in the GX-Rank Tournaments, but ultimately loses to the Hero. Custom Robo Battle Revolution Max appears as a computer simulation during the Grand Battles. He talks about how he has been a shadow to his rival throughout his entire life, always being known as the "Second Best Commander". This appearance was more of a cameo appearance than anything. Gallery jiro.jpg|Max in Custom Robo (N64) Trivia *His Japanese name "Jirou" is a combination of "Ji" (two) and "Rou" (son). **This is a pun on how he is considered the 2nd Best Commander. Category:Custom Robo GC Characters Category:Custom Robo (N64) Characters Category:Custom Robo V2 Characters Category:Custom Robo GX Characters